You Didn't Have To
by Ionuneos
Summary: Lucas leaves Dawn. -Fortuneshipping-


"I HATE YOU!" Dawn shouted, thrusting a fist into her pillow. Her face was a dangerous red, created by the tears that had been falling all day. She continued pounding the pillow, allowing her to relieve herself of a small amount of her frustration. "I hate you!"

Finally, she collapsed her head onto the long pillow that she had been abusing. Likewise, her arms wrapped around it. Her tears and sobbing were all caught by the fluffy, white pillow. "Why did I ever say that I loved you? You're nothing but a greedy, backstabbing jerk..."

The past half hour was the same episode over and over again. Dawn was verbally spitting hatred and disgust towards a certain boy. The only person in the entire room, however, was herself. In fact, the only other person in the house was her mother. She would occasionally dare to enter into the room to offer Dawn a meal, which she instantly and rudely declined.

Dawn, still only a young girl at the age of eleven, inhaled deeply. The cleansing breath helped with her crying. With nervousness surrounding her, Dawn stood up on her wobbly legs. She brushed some raven-colored hair behind her ear as she walked towards the door to her room.

She yanked it open with force and didn't do anything to stop it from slamming into her wall. She proceeded out the door frame and down the hallway. "I'm going for a walk," she shouted, her voice tear-stained. No response was given by her mother, nor did she care very much for one.

Without looking at anything more than necessary, Dawn got to the front door and also pulled it open, though she kept her actions gentler than she had with the previous door. She walked through and shut it behind her.

Her mind was on auto-pilot. She unwillingly turned left at the end of her driveway.

"_How could he?_" Dawn thought to herself, knowing that she could no longer scream and yell. "_He's so selfish. He never thought about how it'd make me feel._"

Upon reaching an intersection, Dawn took another left. The slightly less urban and more rural part of Twinleaf Town was within her sight range.

As much as she tried suppressing them while in public, more tears found their way out of Dawn's eyes. She let two drop before rubbing her eyes on her bare arm. "_But I bet he's so happy right now. I wish he wasn't. I want him to feel as bad as I do._"

Dawn continued on for another two and a half miles, very rarely paying attention to where she was walking. Her mind was trapped on the subject of cursing who used to be her closest friend. This caused her to bump into a few pedestrians and nearly trip over a couple benches, but she recovered quickly and continued on her way.

The girl took another left. She walked under the large, metal overhang, which taunted her every time she entered this place. A sign was placed in the middle of the structure. Engraved in the sign were the words "Twinleaf Grave Site."

Even while stepping through the honorable field, passing tens of memorials, Dawn still never stopped mumbling words of loathing in her mind. It wasn't long before she turned her body towards the right and walked in that direction instead.

"_You didn't have to leave. We could have had so much fun together. But, you probably know that. You're just so stupid, you didn't listen to it._"

She finally found what she was looking for. She weakly lowered herself to her knees, then moved her legs to the side so she could sit down on the well-kept grass. She read the epitaph in front of her.

"The Best Friend That Sinnoh (And Dawn) Could Have Asked For. Lucas"

Dawn had come up with that inscription herself. She lifted her hand up to touch the stone and smiled as she rubbed across the fancy designs that were surrounding her friend's name.

Unable to stop herself, Dawn's head fell low on strength. She bowed it in front of the tombstone as her arm crashed into the ground. She began sobbing, which led way to tears. They began raining harder, more intensely.

"You didn't have to leave, Lucas..." Dawn muttered out loud. She paused to bite her lip, which did nothing to stop any tears. "...You didn't have to."


End file.
